For I Have Sinned
by sourw0lf
Summary: Abel's desires get to him and he simply can't help himself. Yaoi, masturbation, SoloM, implied AbelTres.


**Warning: Contains explicit yaoi, masturbation, dry humping.  
Don't like, DON'T read.  
Pairing: Implied AbTre (Abel Nightroad and Tres Iqus.)  
Trinity Blood © Sunao Yoshida**

_C is for Cardinal_**  
**

_

* * *

_

"Miss Esther Blanchette, is this what pain feels like?" Tres asked as he watched Abel and Cardinal Caterina speak. An android couldn't feel physical nor emotional pain. He was created simply for the extermination of vampires. Nothing more. He'd never felt pain before. Something was strange, though. Many times he'd watched Cardinal Caterina and Abel speak. As usual, his expressions changed like the weather and he seemed carefree. Happy was the word, right? Something about watching him converse with their superior didn't seem right.

"No, I think it's just jealousy," Esther muttered, rolling her eyes. She crossed her legs as they waited, expecting Father Tres to at least know what jealousy was, whether he'd ever experienced it or not. He was a machine but something had to go on in there, right? Maybe chemical compounds acted as hormones or something. It didn't matter. All she would get was a robotic reply that she didn't want to hear.

"Negative. I am a machine. Feeling such an emotion is impossible," came the foreshadowed reply. "There must be some other conclusion to this. Something could be wrong internally. Positive. It does feel as though something is broken."

Esther sighed, looking over to her superior. "Father Tres, you're positive there's no possible way for you to feel anything towards another?"

"Positive. Though my scanners aren't picking up any malfunctions…," he continued to mumble to himself about his internal programming, disregarding the situation. He was usually perfect on answering questions and he couldn't even come to a simple conclusion. What was going on with him? It was impossible for him to feel emotion. He was an android. Let alone feel something towards a comrade; a male one, at that. Maybe it was towards the Cardinal? He stared at the woman for a long moment, scanning her thoroughly.

Tres' eyes caught glimpse of Abel heading back, waiting for the man to reach where they waited. "Sorry about that. How long did I take?" Abel asked as he reached them, smiling at them each.

"Exactly twelve minutes and twenty-seven seconds," Tres answered robotically, his gaze seeming ever-so transparent. Abel let out a heavy sigh, hanging his head with disappointment.

"You never fail to give a warm welcome, Tres," he said, sounding defeated. Having such a robotic, attractive companion sure was tiresome.

"Father, where are we going?" Esther asked, seeming a bit perkier suddenly. To a woman, things seemed much more obvious and straight-forward. She couldn't help but notice the things men were oblivious to.

"We need to head to a town not too far from here. There seems to be a rather weak vampire residing there. He wouldn't be much of a problem but he's terrorizing the villagers. This is more a matter of keeping the villagers safe rather than capturing such a weak vampire." The orders weren't hard, rather simple, really. Capture the vampire and stop the attacks on citizens.

"Positive. We should leave as soon as possible," called Tres as he already headed off on the direction of the town. His great hearing had already given him the details as to where they were going.

"Tres! Wait!" Abel shouted as he scurried to catch up, Esther rolling her eyes as she sped up a bit too.

_

* * *

_

It was late in the night when they finally reached the town, Tres having miscalculated the distance and thinking they could have walked there and made it early enough. It was too late in the evening to really search for who they were looking for so they had to stop at an inn.

"What do you mean we don't have enough?" Esther shouted, furious at Abel's idiocy to not bring a good some of money.

"Now, now, Miss Esther. Please, calm down…," Abel pleaded, chuckling softly. "We'll just have to make do with one room. We'll all fit in one bed, right?"

"Negative. To fit comfortably would be impossible," Tres added, crushing hope for Abel. There was a long, awkward pause. The only one who didn't seem to be affected was Tres, though nothing seemed to affect him. Ever.

"Man… I was saving up for those new earrings I saw… Fine, I'll pay. But I only have enough for two rooms, so you and Tres will have to share," Esther said through gritted teeth, paying the host his money.

"Ah, but Miss Esther! Couldn't I share a bed with you?" Abel asked, flicking his eyelashes at her. To be honest, he was a bit afraid to share a bed with Tres. He was an android, after all. He didn't even know they slept. He knew some people talked in their sleep or kicked around. What if he shot things? Abel wouldn't like a puncture wound in his stomach.

"No way! I get my own bed. And the last person I'd want to share with is you!" She shouted, stomping off with the key to her room. She was exhausted and if they expected anything to go right tomorrow, she needed some sleep.

"Miss Esther Blanchette is correct. It is more appropriate for two men to share a bed rather than a man and a woman. There are fewer dangers. It is unknown to how you would react to seeing Miss Esther in her evening wear," Tres commented, taking the key to their room and heading off. It was time for them to get some rest before their hunt only a few hours away. It would be much easier to find a vampire in the daylight. There are fewer places to hide from the sun then.

Abel hung his head in a defeated manner, following his mechanical comrade to their room. It wasn't fair… What he wouldn't give to see such a beauty in nearly nothing. After a bit of imagining he skipped after Tres, in a haze of his own fantasies.

When they had reached their room Abel stripped himself of his hot clothing. He was tired of the heat on top of all of those clothes. A pile of armor and cloth sat beside the bed where he climbed in only clad in boxers. "Thank goodness I can finally take all of that off," he sighed in relief, laying on top of the cool sheets.

"Don't you hate this heat, too?" Abel asked, turning over to face the other. He froze when the other was just as stripped as he was, heading towards the bed.

"Negative. The heat doesn't affect me." He said simply, getting into the bed and under the covers. He turned so his back was facing Abel, letting his body shut down. He closed his eyes and soon enough he was in sleep mode, his body relaxed.

"Oh, I guess you're right… Hey are you asleep already?" He asked, shaking the other's shoulder. He scowled at the unconscious form, plopping down on the bed. For a long while he shifted around, feeling uncomfortable to be in the same bed as the other. It was awkward and every now and then when he'd turn over his skin would brush Tres'.

The longer Abel sat up awake, the more his skin tingled. Did androids feel the same as people? He had skin, so… Just a little touch wouldn't hurt, would it? He rolled over so he was facing the other's back, staring at the skin there. He blinked from behind his glasses, staring at the pale skin. He was sure it was artificial but he was still curious.

Slowly he reached out towards the other, swallowing a lump in his throat. He was a bit shocked when the skin was ice cold, though he shouldn't have been so surprised. He was just a machine after all, there was no way he could have kept any body heat. He let his fingers linger over the surprisingly soft skin, his hand trembling a bit. He couldn't believe he was touching the other; he also couldn't believe how excited it was getting him

Abel pretended he didn't see his hand traveling down his spine or over his hips. It was amazing how the metal and wires beneath his skin felt like bone and veins. He could feel a droplet of sweat trickle down his temple, hating that he was the only one who could get heated up in his situation. This was a relationship he knew could never advance… It wasn't fair. He wiggled closer until he was spooning the other, closing his eyes at the feeling of having the other cupped against him like that. It felt so real…

He let out a shallow breath against the other's ear, kissing his earlobe tenderly. He could already feel some of his long, white hair sticking to the sides of his face and mid-back, shivering at the feeling of skin-on-skin. He wasn't sure if it was more unfair to himself or unfair to Tres… He couldn't feel the pain or the pleasure, the love or the hate.

"I'm sorry, Tres," he whispered, his fingers dancing around his stomach and chest. He could feel his own body starting to react, his erection pressing into the other's firm ass. Everything on him felt human. He wondered if his insides… His lips parted at the thought, his breathing patterns picking up. He wanted to know it all; what he felt like, what he tasted like…

Abel reached a hand down his chest to the elastic of his boxers. Did he… Have that? He hesitated for a moment, thinking over his decision. What if he didn't? That would be awkward… Regardless he dipped his hand in, his hand flinching back when it bumped into something. He could feel the reddish-brown curls beneath his hands, running his fingers through the coarse hair. He could feel his cock throbbing with need, his hips starting to rock into the other's ass.

He couldn't help but want to touch the other… Tres was just so perfect, regardless of his robotic speech and cold skin. Abel would rather have that then warm skin and breasts. Though he couldn't help but wish he could see emotion in his eyes; be the only one feeling the pleasure shoot up his spine. It was a shame, really. Tres was missing out on so many things. It was never something he could bring up, though. If you didn't know what you were missing, you couldn't miss it, right?

Abel couldn't help but feel dirty as he rocked against the artificial body, knowing he was going against many things. He was going against his own morals; he was going against the church. God, forgive his sins, but he wouldn't last the night. But he knew there wasn't a thing he would regret. Regret was a sin far greater than any others that could be committed.

He pulled his glasses from his face and placed them on the nightstand, pulling the tie from his hair. He let his hand fall down to his secret desires, grabbing hold of the other's cock. He shivered at the feel of it in his hand, wondering if circuits and wires could feel, too.

Before he could stop himself his hand had picked up a rhythm, hoping that Tres wouldn't notice his rapid heartbeat and pick it up as a threat nearby. There were so many things he wanted to do, to feel. He just wished he could experience them with Tres, though he knew he'd just get a stone face and calculated answer.

Abel started to pump his newfound, unbeknownst lover, warming the flesh with his own body heat. He wanted to feel all of the other, his nose nuzzling into the crook of his neck just beside the tube that looped out of his neck and connected to his spine.

Abel bit the inside of his cheek as he pushed harder into the other, his breath hitching at the wondrous feeling of his hard cock pressed between the other's firm ass cheeks. A shiver ran down his spine and he closed his eyes, pulling his hand away from Tres' cock to bring it down to his own, stroking fiercely. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of Tres' neck, taking in his scent as he stroked himself.

He wasn't sure what he'd call Tres' scent… But he enjoyed it, and it help fuel his fantasies as he got closer and closer to where he wanted to be. He kissed at Tres' exposed shoulder gently, his lip twitching as he felt the pleasure pooling in his abdomen, tying a tight knot.

"Tres… Mhmmnn," he moaned softly, moving his hand faster. His toes curled in pure bliss, his cock twitching in his hand. He licked his dry lips and nuzzled his forehead between Tres' shoulder blades, clenching his jaw tightly. He felt him nearing his edge faster and faster, shivers running up and down his spine.

Abel let out a loud moan and his body jerked, tossing his head back in pleasure, his silvery hair splaying out all over the pillows. He choked down a shout as he came, bringing a hand up over his mouth so he didn't get too loud. He continued to stroke himself slowly as he rode out his orgasm, letting out a deep breath.

Father Nightroad lay limp on the bed as he tried to catch his breath, forcing his tired eyes back open. He panted heavily and looked at the still-sleeping android beside him, blushing as he saw his semen splattered all over the other's back. He brought his hands up to his face, closing his eyes. He quickly cleaned himself up as well as Tres before he tried to get some sleep, keeping as far on the edge of the bed as he possibly could.

_

* * *

_

"Father Tres, do you know where Father Nightroad went?" Esther asked as the two stood outside of the inn.

"Positive. Father Nightroad left bed early this morning to go to the nearby church," the android said, his mechanical mind working a mile a minute as he contemplated what had happened last night. Even though his systems seemed shut down, he was really listening to the silver-haired man very closely that night.

"Well that was rude of him to go without us!" Esther shouted, stomping her foot.

_

* * *

_

Able sat inside the Confession Room, his head bowed as he looked down at the floor. He heard the wood slate slide open where the Priest sat on the other side, a sigh escaping his lips.

"Forgive me father, for I have sinned."

_

* * *

_

**Finally finished this one! I've been so lazy with it but I was determined today. I changed the scene from a sex scene to Abel by himself simply because I think it would work better with the ending; which I'm very proud of. Well, hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
